Dark Mark
by gerbilion
Summary: voldemort finds out about severuses and luciouses crushes on each other and send them to the dungeons for some funWARNING SLASH


DARK MARK

"My lord" I said as I dropped to my knees, begging with forgiveness for my mistake, "It will never happen again"

"Come here Lucius" the dark lord said

I came trying hard not to shake, I kneeled at his feet.

"Take your robe off" he hissed, fortunately in English.

I didn't bother to question why he had asked this.

"Severus come forward, you've wronged me also, disrobe"

I looked at Sev, my long time crush, admiring the body that was outlined beneath his muscle shirt and black pants.

"Both your punishments are to be held in the dungeons. Neither of you shall be let out until you have satisfied each other; your choice as to how you do that, but I know what you both want to do. Go now!"

With that we were dismissed down to the torture chambers.

"Do you know what he meant?" Sev asked

"I know what I want; it involves you" I hedged

"Did he say satisfy? Because we'll be here a long time to satisfy me" he retorted.

I couldn't help but stop and look at him, more accurately his ass. I grew hard as I thought over his words. I couldn't wait to live out some of my fantasies I'd had of him. There was only one of the chambers open and as we walked in the door I knew a part of me grew excited.

"Merlin" Sev's remark drew me out of my thoughts and I looked around. There were chains on one wall and a rack of, I stepped closer, toys and whips on the other. On the third wall was a bed, a massive bed and on the last there was a cupboard. Sev was over at the cupboard and had the first door open. I walked over to it and looked into the cupboard, lube, oil and body paints, Sev opened another door of the cupboard to find, leather, he pulled a garment out and my jaw dropped. It was a pair of leather pants that had no crotch area and were very sexy in my view. He put the pants back and opened the last door, magazines. I pulled one out and instantly recognised it as the latest issue of a gay porn magazine. I looked at Sev and raised an eyebrow.

"You have a thing for leather?" I queried

He just smirked and said " I imagine this; you in those leather pants with me coming up behind you and stroking your hard length and preparing you with the other hand slowly thrusting into you when your still wearing them"

His voice was making me harder and the mental image making me pant with want.

"I'll take that as you so" I replied a noticeable spike in my breathing.

"And I guess you have a thing for magazines?" he replied silkily, his eyes darker then normal, hi voice purring.

"Acting out the scenes" I replied flicking through to the segment I wanted and handing it to him. As he read I went over to the other door and opened it; a bathroom with a spa for two and a shower. I turned around and saw Sev put the magazine on top of the cupboard and lean on the edge. Gasping for air, my eyes automatically checked out his body, my eyes widening at the big bulge in the front of his pants.

"Soo, Sev how long do you think it will take until we're released?" I purred, loving the way his body shivered.

"Depends on how soon we act" he replied silkily, his voice deeper with arousal.

"Ready whenever you are" I replied purring

He pushed off the cupboard and strolled over to me. He stopped a couple of centimetres in front of me, his breath mingling with mine.

"Well I'm tired and don't feel like it tonight" he purred.

I raised an eyebrow and with an amazing piece of courage I rubbed my hand along the bulge in his pants. He tipped his head back and I saw muscles in his torso tense.

"Not in the mood?" I purred, taking my hand away and walking to the bed.

I heard his light foot steps behind me as I took of my shoes, socks and undid my cuffs on my shirt. I turned to see a slightly breathless Severus. I flipped the buttons through the holes, slowly before letting it slide off my shoulders and throwing it over the back of a chair nearby. I heard a muffled moan and turned head to see Sev looking at my back.

"Nice tattoo" he murmured

I thought about a reply to it, remembering that he also liked dragons and had a similar tattoo on his back. I undid my belt and chucked it onto the chair. Sev turned away breathing deeply.

"Stop torturing me" he whispered

Possessing my evil streak "you don't feel like it tonight were your words, Sev, and I'm only going to act on what I want when you do"

He turned back, his eyes almost black " I don't feel like having sex or being bottom to your hands" he strolled over to me and pushed me to the edge of the bed I lent back onto my elbows, spreading my legs, letting him step between them. Sev slowly peeled his shirt off, tossing it onto the chair. Before slowly pulling his pants off, to my delight he didn't wear anything beneath them. I wanted to touch him, kiss him, and make him come. He undid my pants and I lifted my hips and let him take them off me and put them on the chair. They vanished and were replaced with leather. Sev walked back to me. I loved looking at him; he stood between my legs again after he'd taken his boots and socks off.

"Move back a bit"

I moved so I was completely on the bed and he kneeled between my legs. His knees lifting my thighs. If he lay down he'd be in line with my entrance. He rested his hands on my shoulders. I looked up at Sev and bucked my hips, out erections rubbed together. Me being a rather a vocal person moaned.

"Salazar Luce" Sev gasped "didn't know you were vocal"

"I didn't know you had this much restraint" I bucked up again enjoying the sensations it caused. I arched by back and moaned again. Sev moved to the side of me. I just looked at this face, reaching up a hand to move his hair back from his face. I sighed and let my hand drop.

"Night Sev" I purred and moved to beneath the covers

"Tease" he muttered before doing the same.


End file.
